1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a lamp unit for a vehicle, and more particularly to the lamp unit for the vehicle designed to arrange in a manner to stack two units so as to be able to perform two indications by using one indication surface and the object of the invention is to provide the new constitution of the lamp unit for the vehicle.
2. Detailed Description of the Prior Art
FIG. 7 shows an example of the constitution of this kind of lamp unit 90 for the vehicle performing two indications. When making it share both functions of a tail lamp and a stop lamp by using one indication surface, for example, two light source of a bulb 93 for the tail lamp and a bulb 94 for the stop lamp are installed within a lamp body constituted by a lens 91 colored on a red or the like and a reflecting mirror 92 in advance, whereby the light source is switched in accordance with the purpose.
Moreover, in this case, since an emitted light color as the lamp unit for the vehicle becomes the color colored on the lens 91 when lighting up the bulb 93 for the tail lamp and also when lighting up the bulb 94 for the stop lamp, significantly different bulbs in light intensity have been used for the bulb 93 for the tail lamp and the bulb 94 for the stop lamp in order to identify the indication for the tail lamp from that for the stop lamp.
Moreover, an electric bulb with double-filaments in which filaments for the bulb 93 for the tail lamp and the bulb 94 for the stop lamp are mounted within one bulb conventionally has been used from the viewpoint of focusing of the reflecting mirror 92 or the like.
However, there has been a problem that in the lamp unit for the vehicle of the prior constitution described above, first, since the emitted light color of the indication becomes same primarily, only the same lamp units for the vehicle with the same emitting-light color can be combined each other as are the tail lamp and stop lamp described-above for instance, as a result, practices are limited extremely.
Moreover, secondly, there has caused problem that the function of the side of a more dark indication is lost due to masking since the light source with higher intensity will be lit up at the time of switching the indication, discussing the condition of the indication according to the lamp unit for the vehicle 90 of the prior example in detail so that the indication which should be indicated at all time can not be combined with other lamp, and the practices are limited extremely in this viewpoint.
The present invention can solve the problems by providing a double-stacked type lamp unit for the vehicle as specified means for solving the prior problems described above, comprising:
a LED lamp unit using a LED lamp as the light source and having a reflecting surface for LED; and
an incandescent lamp unit using the incandescent lamp as the light source and having a reflecting surface for the incandescent lamp, wherein said reflecting surface for LED is formed optically transparent partially, and this incandescent lamp and the reflecting surface for the incandescent lamp are arranged on a back surface of this reflecting surface for LED, and said LED lamp unit and the incandescent lamp unit are coupled each other in a manner that the reflecting surfaces are stacked.